


Mugen no

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Chinen había aprendido temprano a hacer tratos con unos lados del carácter de Kei más difíciles de tragar. Ninguno de los dos estaba perfecto, y siempre habían tenido éxito de dejar pasar los defectos recíprocos y unas formas de ser más allá de la caja, nunca llegando a una real pelea.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mugen no

**Mugen no**

**(Infinito)**

Yuri quería a Kei.

Desde que recordaba, siempre se habían llevado bien, desde cuando Yuri estaba niño.

Al crecer, mucho había cambiado, pero lo que estaba inalterado era la afinidad entre los dos de ellos.

Chinen había aprendido temprano a hacer tratos con unos lados del carácter de Kei más difíciles de tragar. Ninguno de los dos estaba perfecto, y siempre habían tenido éxito de dejar pasar los defectos recíprocos y unas formas de ser más allá de la caja, nunca llegando a una real pelea.

Ahora Yuri miraba a Kei, tendido en la cama, nudo y atado con cinturones a la cabecera, mientras los gemidos del mayor y el ligero zumbido del vibrador que se movía dentro de él hacían de único fondo al hilo de sus pensamientos.

Yuri quería a Kei.

Y estaba dispuesto a perdonarle la mayor parte de sus errores.

Pero no todos. Había cosas por las cuales no estaba dispuesto a hacer tratos.

Aún vestido, se acercó a la cama.

Le rozó el pecho, arañándolo, disfrutando su expresión de dolor y sus lamentos.

“Yuri... por favor...” murmuró el mayor, teniendo apenas éxito de articular una frase de pleno sentido.

Tenía la cara bañada de sudor, roja, y se retorcía tanto que Yuri se preguntó dónde encontrara la fuerza.

¿Desde cuánto estaba en esa condición, ya?

¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

Pero no tenía prisa, para nada.

La habitación de ese anónimo love hotel estaba pagada para toda la noche, y Yuri iba a hacer todo con calma.

Se había sorprendido por la facilidad como había convencido a Kei a seguirlo.

Unas cervezas y saber dónde meter las manos habían sido bastante para que el mayor tuviera gana de apoderarse de él, y para que fuera él a arrastrar Yuri en un love hotel, y no el contrario.

Como estaba fácil engañar a Kei, cuando se trataba de sexo.

Esto era su tara principal, según Yuri.

Nunca sabía cuándo pararse, nunca sabía cual fuera el límite.

Porque por él no importaba quien, sólo como y cuanto, porque su gana no tenía fin, porque el sexo lo divertía tanto que no había diferencia en su mente.

No importaba que la persona con quien lo hacía no fuera disponible, no importaba que no sintiera nada por él, ni tampoco importaba que fuera un error.

Porque por él, al final, nunca lo era de verdad.

“¿Por favor qué, Kei?” le preguntó, en voz indiferente.

Apretó los cinturones que le ataban las muñecas, tratando de hacerle aún más daño.

Como si lo necesitara.

“Déjame ir.” contestó el mayor, y Yuri no pudo evitar de notar como esa última frase hubiera sido pronunciada en un siseo más furioso que lamentoso, y se echó a reír.

“Perdóname, Kei-chan, si de alguna manera he ofendido tu sensibilidad atándote a la cama. No estaba mi intención.” le dijo, al ir entre sus piernas y empujando el juguete sexual más hondo. “Pero ves... he tratado. He tratado de ignorar lo que veía, he tratado de ignorar lo que pasaba enfrente a mí. Y por un rato lo he hecho, pero...” su cara y su voz perdieron la ironía. “Pero tú no sabes cuando pararte, ¿verdad?” dijo, y volvió a sonreír.

Empezó a desvestirse, un poco reacio a lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

No que no encontrara a Kei excitante, todo lo contrario: lo estaba terriblemente, atado a la cama y arañado, sudado y harto, con esa expresión de derrota que lo hacía parecer aún más inerme.

Estaba excitante, claro, y Chinen sentía su erección pulsar, sujetada por la ropa desde un poco de tiempo ya.

Lo que no le apetecía, era el pensamiento de tener que ensuciarse con ese cuerpo.

Porque Kei _estaba_ sucio, porque no había otra manera como pudiera definirlo.

Se arrodilló enfrente a él, jugando un poco con el vibrador dentro de él, divirtiéndose a provocarlo, a hacerlo gritar, llorar para la frustración, siempre manteniendo un aire aburrido.

“Después de toso estos años, Kei, tendrías que haberlo aprendido.” le dijo luego, casi indiferente, mientras volvía a acariciarle el pecho con las uñas. “Tendrías que saber que no tienes que jugar con las cosas ajenas. Creo que ha llegado el momento que te dejes entender que él sólo es mío, y que no tienes derecho de acercarte.” murmuró, poniéndole la mano en una rodilla y empujando, para que pudiera moverse más cómodo.

Fue un rato: quitó el juguete de dentro de él y luego lo penetró, y ese grito de Kei fue lo mejor que pudiera desear.

Que sufriera, pues.

Que sufriera como había sufrido él cada vez que se había acercado a Yuya con ese aire lascivo y tentador, que sufriera como había sufrido él cada vez que se había dado cuenta que su novio no tenía éxito de quedarse indiferente a esos ataques director, y que sufriera como Yuri había sufrido al verlo intentar actitudes marcadamente sexuales hacia Takaki, al verlo saltarle encima y besarle, como si quisiera comérselo.

Había dado a Yuya mucho menos crédito que mereciera, y recordaba de haber sentido un alivio indescriptible al verlo rechazar a Kei de manera neta y determinada.

Después el alivio se había ido, y había dejado lugar al sentido de traición, vuelto en rabia, vuelto en venganza.

Ahora estaba allí para llevar a cabo esa venganza, y no podía evitar de odiar la mirada confundida de Kei, como si fuera convencido de no haber hecho nada malo.

Siguió empujando dentro de él, haciéndole aún más daño, rasgándole las caderas hasta que no vio la sangre fluir entre los dedos.

Y se corrió, muy pronto, para haber guardado mucho tiempo la gana, dejándose llevar por un grito animal.

Y eso se sentía.

Un animal por un animal, y Kei ni siquiera sabía de serlo.

El suyo era todo instinto.

Instinto, y gana, y la total falta de moral o inhibiciones.

No, Kei no lo había hecho para herir a Chinen.

Lo había hecho porque le gustaba ver la mirada perdida de Yuya, porque le gustaba sentir su erección contra de sí cuando el mayor no podía evitarlo.

Le gustaba todo, y por eso Yuri había llevado a cabo su venganza.

No podía evitarlo.

Que aprendiera la lección de la manera que prefería, que tuviera imprimido en la mente ese dolor, y que volviera a atormentarlo cuando otra vez hubiera decidido de ceder a cualquier gana, sólo porque en su lógica le estaba permitido hacerlo.

Yuri se levantó, despacio.

Fue en baño para limpiarse, y luego se puso su ropa encima.

Echó una última mirada a Kei y vio el terror en sus ojos cuando comprendió sus intenciones.

Chinen querría decirle que la rabia que tenía estaba aún bastante para desear de matarlo, pues que se conformara con lo que le correspondía, sin lamentarse mucho.

Calló los gritos del mayor que le rogaba que lo dejara ir dentro de su cabeza, mientras dejaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Alguien iba a liberarlo, mañana.

Y Kei iba a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar.

Al final, siempre se deja a los niños caprichosos un poco de tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que han hecho.


End file.
